


Bloopers (Or Bradley and Tobias' Flirtatious Adventures)

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Underworld RPF, Underworld: Blood Wars RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Accidental Kissing, Comedy, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, On Set, don't know how that could possibly happen but it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: Bradley and Tobias flirt their way through the only screen time they share together.Or...Five times Bradley and Tobias mess up an easy take (some of those times aren't even their fault).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time, like the losers we are, me and a friend wanted to ship someone with Tobias, and that someone happened to be Bradley, since they're in a movie together. We ship them and build them a relationship that's very nice and very cute. Cue a few months later, we go and see Underworld because we stan the shit out of these two. Lo and behold, they have a decent amount of screen time, and then they are on TOP OF EACH OTHER (trying to kill each but that's besides the point.) So I wrote this little thing because, y'all, this ship sailed.  
> Also, disclaimer, I don't own these people. That's illegal.

**1.**

            They had a total of four or five seconds of shared screen time. Slam into each other, and then Tobias would drag him down the stairs and they’d growl and scream at each other before Kate would come and save his ass. Really, one take would have sufficed.

            Except, well, the first time they screamed it each other, Bradley flinched then laughed. Tobias soon followed, unable to hold back his chuckles. The director called cut and Tobias’ weight was lifted off of him. They sat on the ground for a moment, regaining their composure. Bradley patted Tobias’ back. “Sorry, didn’t expect you to be this loud.”

            “Loud and guttural was on paper,” Tobias said, shrugging.

**2.**

            Bradley braced himself. Jump, shove, drag, and then his back was to the ground. Then the scream would come. He opened his mouth to scream and was instead surprised with strands of Tobias’ hair in his mouth. He spit them out, wiping his mouth.

            “Oh, sorry, dear,” Tobias said, sitting up. “I keep forgetting how long it is.”

            “Your hair strangely tastes good,” Bradley said, slightly frowning

            “It’s the shampoo.”

            “How considerate.” Bradley smiled slightly, and Tobias let out a soft chuckle.

            Anna called out their names, drawing their attention back to her. “Well, gentlemen, wardrobe inconvenience?” she asked.

            “A bit,” Tobias said, holding a lock of hair between his fingers. “We’re good to go.”

**3.**

            They almost got it, but this time it wasn’t their fault. Theo let out a loud yelp from up the stairs, and then there was a thud. Bradley and Tobias looked up at him, confused.

            “Fake blood, fake blood,” he said, holding up his hands. “Carry on.”

            The make-up artist walked up the stairs with a paramedic, apologizing to the rest of the cast and the extras. He wiped down Theo’s hands and the paramedic asked him if he was absolutely sure that it was fake blood.

            Bradley checked up on him as well, and Theo was alright, but he winked a lot. Bradley had to do a double-take, wonder if that wink was directed at him. He looked back at Tobias, and found him busy with the stunt coordinator. His attention was back to Theo, and the guy winked again.

            “Did you hurt your eye?”

            “What? No. What are you talking about, Bradley?” Theo said, acting like he didn’t spend the past minute winking and acting smug. Bradley shrugged, and they went back for the final take.

4.

            “Actual blood,” Theo called and Bradley swore he heard a collective gasp.

            The paramedic was quick on her feet, rushing over to where Theo was. She checked the bump on his head and grimaced. She looked at Anna and shook her head. “He shouldn’t go on for today,” she said.

            Anna rubbed her face and sighed. “Fine, we’ll call it a day for now. Thank you guys!” she said, clapping loudly.

            Bradley didn’t know why he was so surprised, but the first thing Tobias did was walk over and check on Theo. He stood and silently watched Tobias make sure that Theo was alright. He then realized that he was smiling. Confused, he let it drop when he saw Tobias make his way to him.

            “I feel like I have to apologize for shoving you on the ground so many times.”

            Bradley smiled again and said, “Would Marius apologize to Varga?”

            “I believe not,” Tobias said, laughing lightly. “You’re but a nuisance to me, Varga.”

            “You love me, Marius,” Bradley whispered, smirking playfully at the older man.

            “Difficult to deny that,” Tobias replied, smiling. He then stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, since the day is over, I should head back. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” he said, patting Bradley on the shoulder.

            “Yeah. Can’t wait for you to jump on me again.”

            It was a joke, but the moment it rolled off his tongue, he knew that there was nothing funny about it. He wished the earth would open up and swallow him. Tobias looked at him, momentarily frozen. But he quickly laughed, patting his shoulder again and walking away.

            “That is embarrassing,” Theo said. Bradley turned to him, found him watching the scene with an amused smirk on his lips. “Too eager.”

            Bradley gave him a warning look. “It’s your fault that the last two takes were ruined. We were just trying to move on with the scenes. Kate didn’t have her big reveal moment today.”

            Theo gave a little bow. “Thank you, Theo. You’re welcome, Bradley,” he said before he got up, leaving Bradley confused.

**5.**

            It was like some sort of chick-flick. Bradley never thought it would happen in real life. But it happened and it happened so fast.

            They were going to nail the take. They knew what to do. No fake or real blood was in Theo’s vicinity. He was safe. Bradley braced himself, and Tobias threw himself at him. They tumbled down, and suddenly, Tobias’ lips were on the corner of Bradley’s. It was brief and quick and totally accidental.

            Tobias looked at him, eyes wide. Bradley, in order not to panic, just let out a nervous laugh. He still felt Tobias’ lips against his, and really, _it wasn’t that bad_.

            “I am so, _so sorry_ ,” Tobias said, getting off of Bradley and helping him up. “Did I hurt you?”

            “N-No,” Bradley said, pressing his fingers against the place where Tobias’ lips were. “Why would it hurt?”

            “What happened now?” Kate said impatiently.

            “I think they kissed,” Theo said, causing complete silence in the room.

            “Right, you didn’t have to go and announce it!” Bradley said, feeling his neck and ears heating up.

            “Just an accident,” Tobias said, calming everyone down. His cheeks were also turning a faint shade of pink. It was kind of cute, Bradley had to admit.

            “Okay, now that’s cleared,” Anna said, hands on her hips. “Let’s go back and finish this goddamn scene, shall we?”

            “Shouldn’t we at least talk about it?” Bradley said, mainly to Tobias. Every pair of eyes was suddenly on him. He cleared his throat. “I meant me and Tobias.”

            “Oh, it’s just an accident,” Kate said. “No reason to talk about it unless you like each other.”

            Dead silence washed over the room again, and Kate let out a soft ‘oh.’ Theo just looked delighted with the whole situation.

            “Kill me now,” Bradley said under his breath. Tobias shook his head and placed a hand on Bradley’s shoulder.

            “We’ll nail it. One more time,” Tobias said. He squeezed Bradley’s shoulder and leaned closer. “Sorry,” he whispered sincerely.

            Bradley nodded silently.

.

.

.

            Scene was done. Everything went smoothly for the rest of the day. Bradley felt exhausted. There were a few more days of shooting before they wrap up. He was going to miss it. It was nice being back on a set.

            As the day wrapped up, he realized that he had not forgotten about their brief kiss. He debated if he should really bring up the subject again or let it be. _It was an accident._ Why was he thinking about an accident too much?

            “Bradley? A word?” Tobias said, taking him aside.

            Oh. So they were talking about it.

            Bradley followed Tobias to his trailer, burying his palms deep in his jeans and hoping that he didn’t look too nervous. Tobias opened the door and allowed Bradley to walk in first before following him in and closing the door.

            “Please, have a seat. Something to drink?” Tobias offered.

            Bradley sat down in one of the seats and shook his head. His stomach was doing all sorts of uncomfortable twists. It would be unwise to put anything in it now. He patiently waited for Tobias to start talking.

            Tobias was still in full Marius outfit. He took off the heavy coat and carefully placed it on the hanger. He then took off the gloves and placed them on the dresser. “I must keep them safe or else the costume department will have my head.”

            Bradley laughed, but it came out a bit fake. He cleared his throat and tried to relax in the seat.

            “I’m sorry you’ll have to deal with his,” Tobias said, gesturing at his hair. “I have to keep it for a while.”

            “I don’t mind it.”

            “I believe there’s a direct correlation between my evil characters and hair lengths,” Tobias joked before sitting down in front of Bradley.

            Bradley shifted uncomfortably and smiled at the floor. “So?”

            “So. I kissed you accidently, and I apologize if it made you uncomfortable,” Tobias said. “I just wanted to make that clear.”

            “You don’t have to apologize,” Bradley said, looking up at Tobias. “It was an accident, and really… I wasn’t _that_ uncomfortable.”

            “Oh.” Tobias fell silent for a second. “Well, I’m glad that was cleared.”

            Bradley nodded, then smiled. “I get to tell my friends Tobias Menzies kissed me. They’re quite the fans.” He then got up, thinking the conversation was over. Nothing more to be said. It was beginning to feel less awkward, and he thought he should leave before the awkwardness finds a way back into the trailer.

            “Do you like me?” Tobias asked. Bradley halted, eyes wide. “I know it’s a strange question to ask, but…”

            Bradley looked back at him, and then sat down. “I like spending time with you, even though half of the time we spent together you shoved me against concrete floors. I’d like to spend more time with you. So, I guess…” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up. He scratched the back of his head and looked down again.

            Tobias let out a low ‘hm’ and was silent for a few seconds. He then said, “We haven’t really seen Prague since we’ve started shooting. It would be a shame to let such a beautiful city undiscovered.”

            Bradley laughed, feeling the tension slowly leave his body. “Do you always ask out your dates like that?”

            “A date? I never mentioned a date. This is a pure discovery of a beautiful city with a cast member that I might have accidentally kissed,” Tobias said, smirking. “He said he liked me, though. It might be a date.”

            “Stop.” Bradley chuckled, slightly shoving Tobias.

            “We’ll go tomorrow.” Tobias smiled. “Is that okay?”

            “Yeah. That sounds good,” he replied, unable to hold back his smile.

            Tobias then got a call and had to excuse himself. Bradley told him he had to go and rest, and that he’d see him tomorrow. Bradley then left Tobias’ trailer, taking a deep breath. He walked away from the trailer, feeling slightly giddy.

            “Hey! Bradley!” Tobias called when there was some distance between him and the trailer. He instinctively patted his pockets. Tobias made his way to him.

            “Did I forget something?” Bradley asked.

            Tobias merely shook his head before leaning in and placing a soft, chaste kiss against Bradley’s lips. Bradley took a moment before closing his eyes and kissing him back, smiling into the kiss. He felt Tobias’ fingers brush through his hair.

            When Tobias pulled away, he smiled and just looked at Bradley. He then nodded and said, “This one’s right.”


End file.
